1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Overview It was a former American trust territory in the western Pacific. #Name- United Republic of the Territory of the Western Pacific Islands (AKA- 'URTWPI', 'The Western Pacific Islands', 'The Federation', 'The Islands', 'The West Pacific', 'West Pacifica' and\or 'Pacifica'). #Language -American English, Australian English, Tok Pisin, Chinese and Tagalog. #Other language - Marshallese, Chamorro, Palauan, Chomorro, Japanese, Korean, Fijian, Makassarese, Indonisian, Belauan, Sonsorol, Ulithian, Woleian, Yapese, Kosraean, Pohnpeian, Chuukese and Hatohobei. #Capital - Capitol Hill, near Saipan (de jure), but also Saipan it's self (de facto). #Largest city- Weno. #Other settlements- Koror, Palikir, Majuro, Colonia (on Yap), Kolonia, and Tofol. #Population- 257,000. #Religion - Christian (Catholic and Protestant, plus a few 7th day Adventists and Mormons), agnostic and native Pacific Islander faiths. #Ethnic groups- Polynesian, Melanesian and Micronesian, with some Americans, Japanese, Koreans, Taiwanese, Papuans, Filipinos and Japanese. #Regime- Democratic semi-presidential constitutional federal republic. #President- Hersey Kyota. #Vice President- Peter Christian. #Prime Minister- Gregorio Sablan. #Special representative to Australia, the Philippines, Japan and Papua New Guinea- Yosiwo P. George. #Currency- Barter and the Australian $. U.S. bases hit Tinian airbase and several of Guam's bases were nuked by Soviet bombers carrying 10kt, 15kt and 23kt bombs. The rest were heavily conventionally bombed by the USSR and destroyed. Micronesia #American air and missile bases on the sprawling Kwajalein Atoll in the Marshall Islands- 3 23kt nukes, 1 on each site. Northern Mariana Islands #Tinian Military Facility (several mortar-pits on the beaches, a group of inland firearms shooting houses, a barracks, a medical unit, a support unit and a communications unit)- bombed. #Tinian airbase- 23kt nuke. #San Jose Harbor sport center- Conventional bombed by Soviet aircraft in WW3. A Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. The Marshal Islands #The test nuked atolls of Bikini Atoll, Runit Island and Enewetak Atoll- Conventional bombed by Soviet aircraft in WW3. A Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #The small observer units at Ebeye or Ennibur islets- Conventional bombed by Soviet aircraft in WW3. A Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #Ebeye Island seaplane base- Conventional bombed by Soviet aircraft in WW3. A Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. Palau #U.S. Coast Guard LORAN transmitting station, LORSTA Palaua on Angaur Island- bombed. Guam #U.S. Naval Base Guam, U.S. Navy (Sumay)- 2 23kt nukes. #U.S. Coast Guard Sector Guam (Sumay)- bombed. #Andersen Air Force Base (Yigo)- 15kt nuke. #Andersen Air Force Base, storage depot (Yigo)- 15kt nuke. #Apra Harbor – Orote peninsula- 10kt nuke. #Ordnance Annex, U.S. Navy – South Central Highlands (formerly known as U.S. Naval Magazine (Guam).)- 23kt nuke. #Naval Telecommunications Station, U.S. Navy – (Barrigada and Finegayan) bombed. #Joint Force Headquarters-Guam, Guam National Guard – Radio Barrigada and Fort Juan Muna #Agana Airfield (Guam)- 23Kt nuke #Chamorro Shooting Range (Piti)- bombed. #Military Sealift Command Ship Support Unit Guam- bombed. #United States Navy Explosive Ordnance Disposal Mobile Unit FIVE- bombed. #Navy Munitions Command East Asia Division Unit Guam- bombed. #Naval Airborne Weapons Maintenance Unit 1- bombed. #Naval Computer and Telecommunications Station Guam- bombed. #Naval Hospital- bombed. #Nimiz Hill- bombed. #Polaris Point- 10kt nuke. #PWC Guam- bombed. #Camp Covington- 23Kt nuke #CNI Fule Farm and related piers- bombed. An additional 10kt nuke was dropped on the Glass Breakwater, San Louis Beach and Sasa Bay. The settlements of Hagåtña and Dededo on Guam were also heavy bombed with conventional Soviet ordinance as well. A Soviet bomber was shot down and crashed in Pago Bay. It's conventional bombs did not explode in the crash, but the crew were killed on impact. History WW3 The Northern Mariana Islands and Marshal Islands were defended by the United States through its naval patrols in Guam, along with U.S. Coast Guard Units, Tinian airfield and the Guam National Guard. The United States had made Guam high defense priority of the U.S. against both a Soviet and\or Red Chinese attack. Maoist China simultaneity and gratuitously declared war on the USSR, Japan, Mongolia, Taiwan, S. Korea and USA. 3 days after the NATO and Warsaw Pact nukes had fallen, the People's Liberation Army Navy enacted a blockade of Guam and the Northern Mariana Islands. They intended to capture Guam to cripple its air base and Northern Mariana Islands for distraction of U.S. forces fighting in South Korea. Chinese attempted to blockade the island and land a force of 2,500 men. The initial amphibious assault only got as far as Santa Rita's ruins before they found out that it was mostly an irradiated moonscape and began to die of heavy radiation sickens. The obviously limited invasion force only managed to get at most a few small footholds in the western part of Guam outside of the main drive in rim Sasa Bay's ruins to Santa Rita. The Chises would never stepp ashore in the North Marinas or the Marshals . After WW3 The TTPI members were immediately cut off from the rest of the world for several years. Dispute not being a major target it could not avoid some of its long term effects like the lack of fiscal and material help fro the USA, since the economy had remained mostly devoted to subsistence agriculture and fishing. Neither tourism nor foreign investment had played a great role in its economy. They survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after WW3. Palau had uniquely survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after doomsday. A lost Taiwanese fishing boat, Japanese fishing boat, Australia yacht and Californian Yacht about a month after Doomsday and told the locals of what they knew, which was not much. The 16 fishermen and 8 yachtsmen then stayed. The weather also collapsed between 1962 and 1965. It was first a bit colder for 6 about months, the normal for about 6 months and finally a bit warmer for about 18 months. 1965 was also more prone to tropical storms than usual. The journeys of discovery Nauru, Tuvalu, Tokelau and the Kiribati were contacted after about 6 moths as the traditional day to day inter island relations had only been temporally disrupted by the chaos of war. The uninhabited Name -Minami Io Tou was re-discovered and annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1968. Minami-Tori-shima It was re-discovered by and annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islandsin 1978. Palmyra Atoll and Kingman Reef were visited by explorers from the TTPI, American Samoa, Samoa, Fiji, remnant Hawaii and French Polynesia in 1976. It was discovered during 1978 that Guam was in ruins, radioactive and useless; so they gave up and left. The 8,000 ailing southern survivors were moved to Palau over the next 10 years. They had held on in the ruins of Pyga Beach, Talofofo, Umatac, Inarajan, Merizo, Yona, Agat and Asan. Enewetak Atoll It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. It was was compleatly destroyed by Soviet heavy bombers a day after the war and Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #Name - Enewetak Atoll. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was re-annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1967. Bikini Atoll It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. It was was compleatly destroyed by Soviet heavy bombers a day after the war and Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #Name -Bikini Atoll. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was re-annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1967. Runit Island It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. It was was compleatly destroyed by Soviet heavy bombers a day after the war and Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #Name - Runit Island. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was re-annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1967. Baker Island It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. Name - Baker Island. Language - N\A Capital - N\A Population - 0 Religion - N\A It was annexed by the Kiribati in 1967 and given to the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1987. Howland Island It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. #Name - Howland Island. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was annexed by the Kiribati in 1967 and given to the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1987. Wake Island It was not nuked, but the USA were ruined. It was was compleatly destroyed with A-bombs by Soviet heavy bombers a day after the war and Soviet frigate shelled it briefly 2 days later, just in case the remaining Americans planned to reactive it. #Name - Wake Island. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A It was annexed by the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1967. Fist Contact This was with fishing boats from the Philippines, PNG, Tokelau and Sulawesi in 1967. Others from the Soloman Islands, Vanuatu and Malaysia arrived in 1972. Firther contact was made when TTPI explores re-discovered Tonga, Wallis and Futuna, Fiji and Rotuma in 1977. After a long time they were able to make contact with Australia, Taiwan, Brunei, both halves of Vietnam, Norfolk Island, American Samoa, Samoa, the Cook Islands, Niue and Japan 1982 Palau became a joint protectorate of PNG and the Philippines in 1977, until Australia also joined the chosen protecting powers in 1985. 1986-2000 Life today Media A weekly newspaper is available on all inhabited islands and atolls. A national AM and FM radio station operates 8am to 10pm from transmitters in Koror, Palikir, Majuro, Saipan and Weno. Local FM radio is available in Koror, Palikir, Majuro, Saipan, Capitol Hill, Colonia (on Yap), Kolonia and Tofol from 6am to 11pm. There is no TV service. Economy Fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies, copra, coconut milk, furniture, tropical fruits. The Marshall Islands was found since the 1960s to have untapped phosphate deposits, marine products and deep seabed minerals like manganese nodules. Sport Cricket, baseball and soccer. Transport Overwhelmingly by boat and ship, but there are 3 light utility aircraft and 4 helicopters of Australian origins. Also see #United Nations trust territory #Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands #American colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation) *''For some intresting alternate historys about this region, see-'' #Republic of Palau (1962: The Apocalypse) #Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (The Era of Relative Peace) #Federated States of Micronesia (1983: Doomsday) #Guam (The Era of Relative Peace) #Northern Mariana Islands (The Era of Relative Peace) #Micronesia (state) (Alternity) #Belau (1983: Doomsday) #Marshall Islands (An Independent in 2000) #Guam Prefecture (Land of Empires) Category:Geopolitical Category:Pasifica Category:United States of America Category:United Nations Security Council Resolutions Category:Early Cold War Category:Colonies Category:Palau Category:Federated States of Micronesia Category:FSM Category:Marshall Islands Category:Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands Category:TTPI Category:Islands Category:United Nations Trust Territories Category:USA Category:United States Category:America Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:Cold War Category:Mariana Islands Category:Japan